Just like it always starts (A real story)
by Shelby Prinsloo
Summary: After leaving her rich family and a hot ex boyfriend Caleb, behind Shelby Prinsloo moves to London for college. Just like that, her story began. Unworldly and innocent Shay meets her new best friend Lola and a really hot English neighbour Wren. They are gonna make her life little more exciting. Who doesn't like hot British neighbour and a castle like college? Find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Like It Always Starts**_

Chapter 1

It's raining, like really hard. I'm looking thought the car window. I can see a group of friends enjoying in the rain. They all have sexy bikes. One of them smiles at me and then he look away. It was strange but then I turn around I can see my dad staring at him with anger. Huh gosh why all dads have to be like this. He give me a look and then give me a smile. God I know that smile. Then he take a deep breath, " So Shay" I bite my lip, I give him a nervous look because I know this gonna be serious "have you decided what you want to do next?" No dad no cant you don't understand I don't want to talk about this, I want enjoy rain. Huh. My inter mind is screaming. I mummer, "Well, umm I don't know. I mean I know but" I stopped. "But what sweetie? I have you heard from ESSEC (university of France)" I have and they rejected me.

"Umm NO but I think ESSEC is not good for me"

Suddenly his voice is loud, "What do you mean by that? From pass one year you have been so keen to go and now this. I don't understand you Shelby"

Oh my god he is using my full name. I gulped, "I know Dad. But I think don't want to do BBA. I want to do something in marketing or maybe in fashion merchandising"

He is angry,"Maybe? You are saying maybe?God! Shelby this is so immature of you. You are almost 18. Do you want to go to college right?" He asked me in horror.

"Yes obviously dad."

"So what about other university which you applied? Did you hear from them?"

"Umm NO. Some universities listing is on 28th may" I said in small voice. I hope I'll get accepted at least by one university.

His voice is cold and on point,"Good, 2 days from now. Then tell me on 28th. Or I have to make calls"

"Yes dad I will"

Huh this is so frustrating. I have know idea about what I want to do with my life now. From pass one year I wanted to study in ESSES but yesterday I got mail and they rejected me. I went to my laptop and started reading the mail again.

From: ESSES Global BBA

To: Shelby Prinsloo

Subject: Admission

Dear applicant,

ESSEC Admissions Committee carefully reviewed your application.

Unfortunately, we are sorry to inform you that you have been declared non-shortlisted.

We thank you again for your interest in our school and wish you the best in all your future projects.

Best regards,

Jessica

J essica Roussel

Essec Business School

Admissions Department

3 AVENUE BERNARD HIRSCH

CS 50105 CERGY

95021 CERGY PONTOISE CEDEX

FRANCE

Tél. : + 33(0)1 34. 43. 36. 31

Fax : + 33(0)1 34. 43. 28. 50

I am crying. Blaming God, why with me? I worked very hard. I whip tears. I have to focus. I have to leave this country. I want to live on my own. I want to be independent. I have only 3 months left.

.

.

.

.

After 3 months,

In September. It's the month, a start of new journey. Finally in June 17th I turned 18. I have been accepted to a UK university called university of Roehampton, London. It's only 6 miles from London's west end. I'm excited for everything leaving country, leaving my extremely hot ex boyfriend drama and the list will ever stop. Though I will miss my parents, my crazy bossy elder sister, my best friend Manasi and Kad and all my friends. But more than that I am excited for school.

At the airport,

3 hrs left for my plane. I am outside the airport with my friends and family.

My Mother is crying.

"Mumma stop crying. I am gonna be back in December for this bossy's(sister's) wedding. I'm telling you Alex (her fiancé) you guys should marry in Germany. I mean c'mon its your home. But obviously my sister wants to marry in Indian way. Whatever!" My sister is obsessed with Indian weddings.

He laughs.

Alex works for my father in Volkswagen. Alex is working for my father for more than 3 years now. He is an engineer, a German handsome man. He and my sister met though my father at that time Alex was working for my father as an intern from Germany. Very nicely, my father set a date for Alex and my sister. They met in Germany while my sister was doing her masters there. Dated for months, he proposed her and now they are getting married. Dad gave Alex promotion and called him in Sweden for 1 year. So ya that's there story. Alex is a very perfect man. Sometimes I wonder how can anyone be so perfect. My very smart FATHER. He likes to control everything. But that doesn't work on me.

My sister gave me a look,"we'll take that in consideration" I also gave her look back. After while I hugged my family I told them I love them and gonna miss them. It's time to go.

I hug my friend manasi. She is also crying by saying "Don't be a British Bitch. Gonna miss you so much, love you"

"Don't make me cry. I'm not gonna be a bitch. Love you too" I hug her hard.

God! Why is this so hard to say goodbye to everyone. I don't want to cry. If I'll start crying, it will be a big scene.

I move forward and hug Kad. As I am walking towards the gates. Suddenly I hear kad's voice, "Shay wait it's him"

Chapter 2

It's him. It's Caleb. What does she means? Is he here? Oh NO! I can't say goodbye to him. My family stared at me. They know it's him.

Very calmly I said, "Where is he?" Tears in my eyes.

She hand my her phone.

I stare at her. Giving my Broken expression.

"Take this" she hand me her phone and smile.

"Hello" his soft voice. I can feel the pain in his voice.

I walk to a corner. So that no one will hear us.

"Uhh" I can't speak. Tears are rolling from my eyes.

"Shay please talk to me"

"Y-ou" I chock. No! I am crying.

"Don't cry baby please" did he just called me baby? I miss those days.

"Ummm w-ell" I cried harder.

"I know you don't have to say. I miss you Shay. I really do and I always will. I know we broke up. It's been hard for me too. Breaking up with you was the dumbest thing I did in my whole life"

"Then why did you?" I am crying. God please help me.

"Well you know." Suddenly I hear the announcement, 'This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to London'

"I have to"

"I know baby. You have to go. I love you Shelby. Don't forget me. Stay in touch. Have a safe journey" 'don't forget me' are you kidding me.

"I love you too. Thank you. Goodbye" did we just said I love you to each other? I'm so emotional right now.

I hung up.

It's time to go. I hugged everyone once again. I whispere to kad "thank you". She give me her sweetest smile while blinking her eyes.

.

.

.

.

While I was in Plan, I remember every single day with him. I remember, how we met,

our first hug, our first fight, our first kiss and everything. He was my first boyfriend. Since one and half years we were in relationship. Even though my Dad never really liked him but still. As I said easier he can't control me. By controlling he never forced anything on us. He has a different way of convincing people. Which one day I would really like to have that quality in me. Because of my Dad, we moved a lot. I was born in Germany. Then we moved a lot from China to France to America to Thailand. From pass 3 years we are living in Sweden.

When we came to Sweden. I had no friends for like a month. Then I met My two best friends Kad and manasi. Kad and manasi are party girls. Full on free minded. Manasi has bad taste in boys. Every once and while someone breaks her heart and again she starts searching for her perfect one. On other hand Kad doesn't believe in serious relationships. I met Caleb through Kad. Kad is a Caleb's childhood friend. Caleb and Kad are neighbours.

I still remember how we first met. It was house party at Kad's place. Everyone was drunk. Except me. It was my first party. I was sitting in the garden alone while everyone was dancing. Some people were half naked. Kad was dancing with two hot college boys. Manasi was busy with her boyfriend. Suddenly a boy came and hugged me hard and gave me a soft kiss on my chick. It was so sudden that I did gave reaction. And a girl came along.

She said,"So she is the one?" Her face was red in anger.

"Yes. Its over. I love her. Move on" the guy said while holding me closer. I played along.

"You love her? But you ever said you love me" the girl said with sad face.

I felt bad for her so I tried to speak,"Um N-O, we are" he stared at me and grabbed my vest and pulled me closer. And said,"Oh honey you don't have to. Leave us alone Lisa" and he hold my hand and started walking towards in the house.

I push him away. "Excuse me, who the hell are you? She is gone. Let go of me" I sound irritated. He slowly stepped aside and says,"Sorry and a big thank you. You saved me. I so owe you one." I stare deep into his eyes. He is tall, fair, blond, grey eyes. He is handsome. Holy shit what hell am I doing. I'm staring at him and even he is. Maybe it's his trick to get girls in bed. But I am not some girl. After a moment I just turn around and went to house. " hey hey where are you going. I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. But Lisa, I had no choice" he follows me.

Suddenly Kad came and hugged a guy. And blink at me with a crazy drunk face.

"So you met her. She is the one I was telling about you. Shay meet my friend Caleb. Caleb this Shay, I mean Shelby" she said.

"So you are the shy one. I heard so many things about you. Sorry for earlier." He gives me his so naughty smile. He is so charming. His hair is messy. I assume because of Party. Shay focus. I continued my expression.

"What you did now? Not with her. C'mon she is my friend." Kad says to him with her So-Not-Good-Dude face.

"I did nothing. It just that Lisa was again here. So pretended that she is my girlfriend and I love her" he laughed.

"Lisa" Kad started laughing too. "I thought you kissed her" she says and laughed again.

"I was gonna but no. Thankfully not. Or your little friend must have slapped me" he says. she laughed loudly. "Well she would have. A first kiss can't be like that" she says and gives him a look and laughed again.

Thank you Kad for telling that I have been never kissed before. Huh I hate parties.

"Never? What you are 15 right?" Caleb says. He looking at me like I am some child.

"That's none of your business" I snap.

By handling situation Kad said,"Caleb stop teasing her. She is not you."

I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I took a moment and said,"Kad I have to go. It's late. Thanks for inviting"

"But you were gonna stay. You can't go. We have a whole night."

"I know but I can't. This is not me. I don't do party. You guys enjoy but I have-"

"No you are not. We are gonna dance. Give me 1 hr. If you still get bore then you can go but not now."

I nod.

She grabbed my and caleb's hand and we went to dance floor.

Suddenly I'm in reality. I miss those days. I miss Caleb.

While listening to Taylor Swifts song "Everything has changed" I slept.

Suddenly a air hostess come and says,"ma'am we are gonna land in 5 minutes. Please site belt"

I mummer,"hmm". I am so emotional. I still want to cry. C'mon shay, you have to pull yourself up. You are in UK. You are gonna change. A new you. Your attitude, your style, way of talking, everything.

Finally I am here. In London. As I was walking through the airport exit gate. I see a name plate which says 'Shelby Prinsloo' I went to her. She is blond, has short hair, has blue highlights. It's kinda weird blond hair plus blue highlights. But she is beautiful.

"It's me Shelby." I give her a soft smile. "Oh Miss Prinsloo. Welcome to England. I am Lola from Roehampton university. I'm member of international student committee" with her proper English accent, she give me a big smile. Seems like she is very excited.

"Ohh please call me Shay." I say embarrassedly. I don't know why I feel embarrass.

"So Shay, can I call the cab or you are tired. We can have lunch." She said patiently.

"No you can call cab."

"Okay sure." She called the cab driver and we are in cab.

"So Shay have you ever been to Landon?" She ask me.

"Yes I have. We had a high school trip here"

"Ohh I see. So do you like London?"

"Yes I love London."

"Well good" again with her proper British accent. Why do British people have the best accent? I can hear all day long.

For a moment we both had a awkward silence. I assumed it's my turn to talk now.

"So Lola where are you from?" Even though i know she is from UK but still.

"From Bradford, England. Are you that shy always or am I making you uncomfortable because I have a habit of doing that." She is laughing.

"No no not at all. It's just me." I smile while looking down. What am I doing? Where is new Shelby?

"Well don't worry. Take your time. Aha I love this song." She says. It's Taylor swifts song on radio.

"Shake it off?" I smile.

"Uhhha I love her." She says enthusiastically.

"Even I love her. So which is your favourite song of hers?"

"Well from her new album, Recently I'll say New Romantics. You see it kinda matches my personality. Otherwise I love All too Well, Love Story, Forever And Always and how can I forget we are never ever getting back together" she pout.

"Ohhh good. I like This Love, I wish you would, All You Have To Do Was Stay and also You Are In Love obviously from her recent album" I said confidently.

"I see. So you are like hopeless romantic,ain't you?" Again with her proper British accent.

"Yeah kind of" I blush.

She says with her naughty tone, "Your boyfriend must be very lucky" suddenly I realised I miss Caleb. My face is red.

"Ups sorry, sorry big fight?"

"We kinda broke up" I said sadly. Holy fuck tears in my eyes. Noooo!

"Hey hey I'm sorry. Let's change the topic. That is none of my business. Sometimes I over step. So have you ever been to Taylor swift concert?"

I mummer,"Ahha" while whipping my tears,"last year."

She shouts enthusiastically ,"Same here. Her Red tour. We have so much in common. You know what you can be my new best friend you know" oh god this girl is mad.

I give her smile. Cause I don't know what to say. I mean common we know each other for like 15 minutes.

"Please don't tell me you also like one direction" she gives me a look.

"Are you kidding? Not like. I love them. They are the best." They are my 1st love. Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall and obviously Zayne even though is not in band now.

"Now it's high time we should be besties" she pout.

Again I smile. What is the problem with me?

I ask her,"So apart from music. Are you a senior?"

"Yes I am. In 2nd year, right now. Majoring in Literature."

"Wow nice."

"And you are doing Marketing right? I read your file."

"Yes."

"I have some friends in marketing. If you need help, they can help you. They are very friendly people just like me." She again pout. God what is with this girl and pout.

I smile,"thank you that is so nice of you."

"Finally we are here" she gives me a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like it always starts.

Chapter 2

It's him. It's Caleb. What does she means? Is he here? Oh NO! I can't say goodbye to him. My family stares at me. They know it's him.

Very calmly I reply, "Where is he?" Tears in my eyes.

I stare at her. Giving my Broken expression.

"Take this" she hands me her phone and smile.

"Hello" his soft voice. I can feel the pain in his voice.

I walk to a corner. So that no one will hear us.

"Uhh" I can't speak. Tears are rolling from my eyes.

"Shay please talk to me"

"Y-ou" I chock. No! I am crying.

"Don't cry baby please" did he just called me baby? I miss those days.

"Ummm w-ell" I cry harder.

"I know you don't have to say. I miss you Shay. I really do and I always will. I know we broke up. It's been hard for me too. Breaking up with you was the dumbest thing I did in my whole life"

"Then why did you?" I am crying. God please help me.

"Well you know." Suddenly I hear the announcement, 'This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 89B to London'

"I have to"

"I know baby. You have to go. I love you Shelby. Don't forget me. Stay in touch. Have a safe journey" 'don't forget me' are you kidding me.

"I love you too. Thank you. Goodbye" did we just said I love you to each other? I'm so emotional right now.

I hang up.

It's time to go. I hug everyone once again. I whispere to kad "thank you". She give me her sweetest smile while blinking her eyes.

.

.

.

.

While I was in Plan, I remember every single day with him. I remember, how we met, our first hug, our first fight, our first kiss and everything. He was my first boyfriend. Since one and half years we were in relationship. Even though my Dad never really liked him but still. As I said easier he can't control me. By controlling he never forced anything on us. He has a different way of convincing people. Which one day I would really like to have that quality in me. Because of my Dad, we moved a lot. I was born in Germany. Then we moved a lot from China to France to America to Thailand. From pass 3 years we are living in Sweden.

When we came to Sweden. I had no friends for like a month. Then I met My two best friends Kad and manasi. Kad and manasi are party girls. Full on free minded. Manasi has bad taste in boys. Every once and while someone breaks her heart and again she starts searching for her perfect one. On other hand Kad doesn't believe in serious relationships. I met Caleb through Kad. Kad is a Caleb's childhood friend. Caleb and Kad are neighbours.

I still remember how we first met. It was house party at Kad's place. Everyone was drunk. Except me. It was my first party. I was sitting in the garden alone while everyone was dancing. Some people were half naked. Kad was dancing with two hot college boys. Manasi was busy with her boyfriend. Suddenly a boy came and hugged me hard and gave me a soft kiss on my chick. It was so sudden that I did gave reaction. And a girl came along.

She says with load voice,"So she is the one?" Her face was red in anger.

"Yes. Its over. I love her. Move on" the guy said while holding me closer. I play along.

"You love her? But you ever said you love me" the girl say with sad face.

I feel bad for her so I try to speak,"Um N-O, we are" he stares at me and grab my vest and pulls me closer. And says,"Oh honey you don't have to. Leave us alone Lisa" and he hold my hand and start walking towards in the house.

I push him away. "Excuse me, who the hell are you? She is gone. Let go of me" I sound irritated. He slowly stepped aside and says,"Sorry and a big thank you. You saved me. I so owe you one." I stare deep into his eyes. He is tall, fair, blonde,grey eyes. He is handsome. Holy shit what hell am I doing. I'm staring at him and even he is. Maybe it's his trick to get girls in bed. But I am not some girl. After a moment I just turn around and went to house. " hey hey where are you going. I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. But Lisa, I had no choice" he follows me.

Suddenly Kad comes and hugs a guy. And blink at me with a crazy drunk face.

"So you met her. She is the one I was telling about you. Shay meet my friend Caleb. Caleb this Shelby" she says.

"So you are the shy one. I heard so many things about you. Sorry for earlier." He gives me his so naughty smile. His hair is messy. I assume because of Party. Shay focus. I continued my expression.

"What you did now? Not with her. C'mon she is my friend." Kad says to him with her So-Not-Good-Dude face.

"I did nothing. It just that Lisa was again here. So pretended that she is my girlfriend and I love her" he laughs.

"Lisa" Kad starts laughing too. "I thought you kissed her" she says and laughs again.

"I was gonna but no. Thankfully not. Or your little friend must have slapped me" he says. she laughs loudly. "Well she would have. A first kiss can't be like that" she says and gives him a look and laughs again.

Thank you Kad for telling that I have been never kissed before. Huh I hate parties.

"Never? What you are 15 right?" Caleb says. He looking at me like I am some child.

"That's none of your business" I snap.

By handling situation Kad said,"Caleb stop teasing her. She is not you."

I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I take a moment and say,"Kad I have to go. It's late. Thanks for inviting"

"But you were gonna stay. You can't go. We have a whole night."

"I know but I can't. This is not me. I don't do party. You guys enjoy but I have-"

"No you are not. We are gonna dance. Give me 1 hr. If you still get bore then you can go but not now."

I nod.

She grabs my and caleb's hand and we went to dance floor.

.

.

.

Suddenly I'm in reality. I miss those days. I miss Caleb.

While listening to Taylor Swifts song "Everything has changed" I slept.

Suddenly a air hostess come and says,"ma'am we are gonna land in 5 minutes. Please site belt"

I mummer,"hmm". I am so emotional. I still want to cry. C'mon shay, you have to pull yourself up. You are in UK. You are gonna change. A new you. Your attitude, your style, way of talking, everything.

Finally I am here. In London. As I was walking through the airport exit gate. I see a name plate which says 'Shelby Prinsloo' I went to her. She is blonde, has short hair, has blue highlights. It's kinda weird blonde hair plus blue highlights. But she is beautiful.

"It's me Shelby." I give her a soft smile. "Oh Miss Prinsloo. Welcome to England. I am Lola from Roehampton university. I'm member of international student committee" with her proper English accent, she give me a big smile. Seems like she is very excited. More than me. That's little weird.

"Ohh please call me Shay." I say embarrassedly. I don't know why I feel embarrassed.

"So Shay, can I call the cab or you are tired. We can have lunch." She says patiently.

"No you can call cab."

"Okay sure." She called the cab driver and we are in cab.

"So Shay have you ever been to Landon?" She ask me.

"Yes I have. We had a high school trip here"

"Ohh I see. So do you like London?"

"Yes I love London."

"Well good" again with her proper British accent. Why do British people have the best accent? I can hear all day long.

For a moment we both had a awkward silence. I assume it's my turn to talk now.

"So Lola where are you from?" Even though i know she is from UK but still.

"From Bradford, England. Are you that shy always or am I making you uncomfortable because I have a habit of doing that." She is laughing.

"No no not at all. It's just me." I smile while looking down. What am I doing? Where is new Shelby?

"Well don't worry. Take your time. Aha I love this song." She says. It's Taylor swifts song on radio.

"Shake it off?" I smile.

"Uhhha I love her." She says enthusiastically.

"Even I love her. So which is your favourite song of hers?"

"Well from her new album, Recently I'll say New Romantics. You see it kinda matches my personality. Otherwise I love All too Well, Love Story, Forever And Always and how can I forget we are never ever getting back together" she pout.

"Ohhh good. I like This Love, I wish you would, All You Have To Do Was Stay and also You Are In Love obviously from her recent album" I said confidently.

"I see. So you are like hopeless romantic,ain't you?" Again with her proper British accent.

"Yeah kind of" I blush.

She says with her naughty tone, "Your boyfriend must be very lucky" suddenly I realised I miss Caleb. My face is red.

"Ups sorry, sorry big fight?"

"We kinda broke up" I said sadly. Holy fuck tears in my eyes. Noooo!

"Hey hey I'm sorry. Let's change the topic. That is none of my business. Sometimes I over step. So have you ever been to Taylor swift concert?"

I mummer,"Ahha" while weeping my tears,"last year."

She shouts enthusiastically ,"Same here. Her Red tour. We have so much in common. You know what you can be my new best friend you know" oh god this girl is mad.

I give her smile. Cause I don't know what to say. I mean common we know each other for like 15 minutes.

"Please don't tell me you also like one direction" she gives me a look.

"Are you kidding? Not like. I love them. They are the best." They are my 1st love. Louis, Harry, Liam, Niall and obviously Zayne even though is not in band now.

"Now it's high time we should be besties" she pout.

Again I smile. What is the problem with me?

I ask her,"So apart from music. Are you a senior?"

"Yes I am. In 2nd year, right now. Majoring in Literature."

"Wow nice."

"And you are doing Marketing right? I read your file."

"Yes."

"I have some friends in marketing. If you need help, they can help you. They are very friendly people just like me." She again pout. God what is with this girl and pout.

I smile,"thank you that is so nice of you."

"Finally we are here" she gives me a big smile.


End file.
